


不设防

by supermuffin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermuffin/pseuds/supermuffin
Summary: ABO，强制A转O





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

 

最近Peter身上越来越香了。

 

那是一种淡淡的牛奶味，闻起来又甜又软，每次Peter经过自己时Tony都能闻见，他知道这是信息素的味道（注1）。

 

Peter终于要分化了。Tony等这一天已经等了太久。Peter的分化来得比较晚，他身边的同学们都已经分化完成，他还一直在当无性别快乐纽约好邻居。Tony满怀信心地认为Peter会成为一个完美的omega。

 

然而Peter并不想成为omega。

 

作为SpiderMan，Peter的理想是惩奸除恶，保护纽约市民，成为像钢铁侠那样能够独当一面的超级英雄。

 

如果成为一个omega，这些都会成为一纸空谈。

 

Peter现在还记得有次自己夜巡荡过城市上空时，在一条阴暗的小巷内发现的一个男孩，一个处在发情期的毫无抵抗力的男性omega。男孩细瘦的双腿在黑暗中白的刺眼，这本应是一双非常漂亮的腿，可它们现在却无力地张着，上面的青紫痕迹与大腿根部的点点白浊都昭示着身体的主人刚才经历了什么。

 

Peter架起那个男孩，他迷茫地看向自己，眼里情欲的水光让Peter暗自心惊。Peter那时还未分化，闻不到男孩身上的味道，但诚实地说，这个男孩看起来实在…非常能激起人的施虐欲。他很轻，腰很细，Peter甚至没用什么力道就把他提了起来。

 

他可能和自己差不多大，可能这是他分化后第一次发情，还没有任何经验。他跌跌撞撞走在回家的路上，便被闻到味道无法控制自己的alpha拖进小巷，按倒在地上。alpha信息素让他甚至连反抗都做不到。peter想着，这让他陷入一种极度自责的情绪里，施暴的人已经扬长而去，如果自己能早点经过这儿，也许就能抓住那个可恶的管不住下身的alpha。

 

但Peter还没忘记眼前的当务之急是赶紧把男孩送到安全的地方。Peter找出男孩的钱包，按证件上的地址送男孩回到家后，男孩仍没清醒过来。由于发情期未过，他一直在床上难耐地扭着身体，无力地抓着身下的床单，发出浅浅的呻吟。这让未经人事的Peter面红耳赤，他不知道该怎么办，只能仓皇逃走。

 

回到stark大厦后Peter第一时间便愤怒地告诉了Tony这件事，却得到“omega发情时的确不能随便晃悠，信息素的味道会让他们处于非常危险的境地，特别是碰到一些自制力低下的alpha时。”的答复。

 

Peter有些不服气，他张了张嘴，却什么也反驳不出来。是阿，这就是omega的生存环境现状，生理构造决定的频繁发情期和对alpha信息素毫无抵抗力的体质都是大麻烦。

 

Peter绝不想成为omega。他要成为alpha，一个匡扶正义，保护弱者，有着绝对自制力的alpha。

 

Peter也知道自己会成为一个alpha。

 

这几天分化期开始后，他发现自己的信息素能和omega的liz契合，也能和beta的ned契合。

 

而当他离作为alpha的Tony近的时候会感觉有些呼吸困难，虽然显然Tony并没有察觉到这一点，还靠得他更近。

 

Peter只得压低了呼吸。他现在才知道Tony的信息素是白兰地味的。他曾经在liz的生日派对上闻到过白兰地，那是liz切蛋糕时最后打开的一瓶酒，醇厚的味道盖过了宴会上原本的所有香味，整个房子都笼罩在那馥郁的酒香里。peter被强化过的敏锐感官迅速记住了它。当时因为尚未分化的原因他不被允许喝酒，可他真的很想尝一口。这真的太特别了。

 

终于临近分化期，开始能察觉到信息素味道的peter发觉Tony闻起来和他那晚闻到的味道一模一样，醇厚馥郁的，白兰地味的Tony。这个男人真是处处都要比别人优越，Peter羡慕地想着。

 

不过对于将要分化为alpha的Peter来说，Tony的信息素实在太具侵略性了，他已经开始头晕了。

 

Peter站起身，准备向Tony道别。“By the way，Mr.Stark，白兰地可真好闻。”在Tony身边再待一会儿自己可能就会醉了。

 

“你也很香，kid.”Tony对他说，“你会成为一个出色的omega。”

 

听到这话Peter不由停下脚步，他皱了皱鼻子，诚实地说：“事实上，Mr.Stark。我认为我会成为一个alpha。”

 

他原原本本告诉了Tony他身体对于信息素的反应，“我想变得像你一样好！” 的确，他也正在这条道路上前进着。Peter越说越兴奋，完全没有注意到面前男人的脸色。

 

“你是认真的吗？”

 

“当然！我的身体就是这么告诉我的…”Peter这才发现Tony的反应有些奇怪，但将要成为一个alpha的雀跃让他没功夫去细想。

 

等Peter离开后，Tony的脸色瞬间沉了下来。他一直以来都暗暗想着让Peter成为自己的omega，标记他，让他给自己生孩子。大概身边所有人都知道他的心思，除了Peter本人。Tony从未标记过任何一个omega，在Peter出现起他就决定了，这个位置是要留给Peter的。但突然他的期待变成了一场空，一切都不知不觉脱离了他的掌控。自己养在身边精心保护了这么久的男孩突然要分化为一个alpha？他无法忍受这这种情况出现。

 

Tony开始准备一切扭转分化方向需要的东西，等待Peter分化日期的临近（注2）。

 

***

令Tony始料未及的是，他第二天就接到了peter手机拨来的电话。是Ned，那个和Peter关系很好的小胖子。

 

“Stark先生！Peter突然分化了，现在情况不是很好…”Ned语气慌张，因为Peter看起来脸色过于苍白，Ned不知道这是否正常，毕竟自己的分化期度过的很平和。Ned有些不知所措，下意识就拿起Peter手机打给了他整天挂在嘴边的他最信任的IRONMAN，Tony Stark。

 

“我马上来。”Tony心里暗骂一声，他竟然没考虑到这种情况，Peter的分化时间提前了。他现在只能希望他赶到学校时Peter的分化还没结束。

 

然而天不遂人愿，Tony抵达学校时Peter已经分化完成了。Peter正虚弱地躺在医务室的病床上，眼睛闭着，看起来很不好受。Tony本可以用自己的信息素强行压制住Peter的分化，配上药物让他分化方向改变的。

 

可惜现在已经来不及了。他只剩下一种方法。

 

“你先回去上课吧，我来照顾他。”他支走了Ned，准备带Peter回家。他扶起Peter，Peter就这么毫无防备地靠在他怀里。他先给Peter注入自己的信息素以稳定住他的身体状态，由于同类信息素产生的排异反应，Peter陷入了昏迷。

 

***

Tony Stark私人住所的地下实验室内，玻璃门紧紧闭着，偌大的空间内只有他们两人，Tony在等着男孩醒来。

 

Peter悠悠转醒时感觉有些冷飕飕的，他才发现自己下身什么也没穿，两腿大张以一个屈辱的姿势被固定着，手腕也被绑在两侧。羞耻的姿势让Peter十分不自在，他紧张地四下环顾，发现Tony就站在他身前，手上还拿了一个奇怪的…金属器具。他不知道这是干什么用的，但那冰冷的闪着金属光泽的东西让他冷汗直冒。

 

“Mr.Stark，为什么要把我绑着…”Peter极力装出镇定的样子，但微微颤抖的声线出卖了他，他实在有些害怕。

 

“为了让你更好地当一个omega。”Tony居高临下地看着他，语气轻柔地说。可话的内容让Peter有些理解无能。

 

自己不是已经分化完成，成为alpha了么？

 

Peter还未明白Tony话里的意思，下身的私密入口便被抵住了，那冰凉的触感就让他忍不住打了个冷颤，Tony把那个奇怪的金属器具抵住在他穴口上，他甚至还能感觉到上面的湿粘的液体。

 

那是润滑剂吗？…Tony…想把这东西塞进自己身体里…？

 

Peter脑中顿时警铃大作，他就算再傻也知道Tony要干什么了，他奋力挣扎起来，但本就虚弱又被注入了Tony的信息素——处于排斥状态的身体想要挣脱特制材料的捆绑软带无异于蚍蜉撼树。

 

Peter颤抖着喊道，“我根本不是omega！”

 

“你很快就是了。”Tony手上的动作没停。

 

这句话让Peter绝望。

 

鸭嘴器被缓慢而强硬地塞进他体内，Peter疼的倒吸气，从来没有被异物侵略过的娇嫩甬道现在却被冰冷坚硬的东西进入，他觉得又疼又害怕，这种被金属器械强行进入私密处的恐惧感不能用言语形容。

 

“为什么…Mr.Stark…”Peter的声音都变了调，他的下唇被他咬出深深的齿痕，这感觉身体就像被劈成了两半。Peter刚分化的身体还是太稚嫩，他感觉到一股温热的液体顺着他臀瓣流下，不用看也知道他流血了。

 

“对不起，kid。”Tony的声音从上方传来，声音温柔，却动作未停，缓慢但坚定地把鸭嘴器前部完全推进了Peter的身体。Peter完全没感到男人有丝毫抱歉，他大口大口地喘息着，每一次呼吸带来的肌肉收缩都让他痛苦不堪，体内鸭嘴器的存在感愈发强烈。他不懂为什么Tony要强行把他改造一个omega，Peter绝望地想着，那晚在那条黑暗的小巷中的男孩一直出现在他脑海里。他又害怕又难过。

 

而Tony还在继续转动鸭嘴器的把手，以张开Peter的甬道。必须要把Peter的穴口打开到足以放入充气式扩张器的大小才能进行下一步。

 

Peter眼眶已经溢满了泪。他不想哭，可是真的太疼了。他咬着牙把脸偏到一边，紧紧抿着嘴唇，不想被Tony看到自己的脸。尽管被这样对待，他心中也有一点可笑的坚持，想在Tony面前维持自己仅剩不多的尊严。

 

可这折磨还远远没完。

 

Tony这时倾斜上身，凑近他耳朵，“你里面是粉色的。”Peter一时间不敢相信自己听到了什么，这句话让他脸上肉眼可见地覆上一层红晕，Peter难以置信地转过头看向Tony，Peter被那双被他在从前在心里夸过无数次的焦糖色眼眸盯着，他才发现那里面藏了太多他看不懂的东西，有温柔，有怜惜，而其中更多的，则像是浓浓的占有欲。

 

占有欲？这个发现让Peter怔住了。为什么……

 

趁着Peter分神，Tony拿起一旁的充气式扩张器，直接推了进去。鸭嘴器的辅助让Tony直接抵到了Peter闭合的生殖腔入口，并且还在试图进入它。生殖腔壁被压迫的感觉完全霸占了Peter的神经，这让Peter的恐惧达到了顶峰，他再也忍不住了。

 

“疼，我好疼！”Peter终于仰着头哭喊了出声，眼泪大滴大滴地顺着他的眼角滑下。他实在太害怕了，生理心理的双重折磨让他内心最后一丝防线崩溃。他尽力抬起上身，泪眼朦胧地看着面前的男人，向Tony哭着求饶，“太疼了，Mr.Stark，求你…”

 

Peter苦苦哀求着男人，他再也顾不上什么自尊心了。“拜托……拿出去，我以后什么都听你的，我再也不闯祸，不惹你生气了。”

 

已经这种时候了，Perer还希望Tony能良心发现，果然还是个孩子，因为这显然是不可能的。

 

Tony没有一丝犹豫，把扩张器用力推了进去。

 

“啊——！” Peter一声尖叫。

 

他开始怀疑这种痛是否真实了，好像五脏六腑都挤在一起，身体内部变得一团糟。他的生殖腔正在被缓缓张开。

 

“我不要，我不要这样！我不想变成omega！”Peter平时软糯的声音已经哭得沙哑，他用尽最后的力气哭喊挣动，想要逃脱禁锢。

 

Tony从来舍不得Peter受伤。但他知道他现在是绝对不会停下来的，这整个过程本就不能使用麻醉，拖的越久Peter只会越痛。他往充气式扩张器里打着气，让他的生殖腔张开，要成为一个omega，生殖腔必须达到应有大小才行。

 

Peter感到自己的的小腹在不断痉挛，他已经不能呼吸了，冷汗浸透了他，他感觉自己就像一条在案板上仍人宰割垂死挣扎的鱼。他作为一个alpha，生殖腔却要被强制打开，被进入，他好想知道到底为什么。可他已经痛说不出一句完整的话。这比从空中掉下来，比被武器击中身体，比他经历的每一次战斗都要痛。

 

“乖孩子，马上就不疼了。”Tony嘴上安抚着Peter，但手上并未放缓动作。

 

“你骗我…骗子…”Peter哽咽道，眼泪流了他满脸，他几乎失去了思考能力，连这句显而易见的安慰都没听出来。

 

眼泪和汗水浸湿了Peter的睫毛和额角，Peter觉得头顶的灯光也开始散焦，视线变得越来越模糊。他忍不住想自己是不是要死了。他再一秒也撑不下去了。

 

终于完成整个扩张的时候，Peter已经晕了过去，他静静躺着，身体随着轻缓的呼吸起伏，脸上还有未干的泪痕。

 

Tony解开Peter的束缚，手臂穿过Peter的膝窝将他抱了起来，然后疼惜地吻了吻他的额头。

 

Peter终于成为了自己的omega。

 

注1:在这个世界里每个人分化出性别都是有阶段期的，初期身体会散发出淡淡的信息素气味，通常三到五天天分化完成。每个人体质不同，刚分化完身体机能还未恢复，会处于一个比较虚弱的状态。

注2:性别可以强行扭转，但要花费大量财力和高纯度强力信息素，这两样都是普通人无法拥有的，所以强行改造性别仍然非常小众化的。而且改造要求严格，需要在分化当天进行，如果已经分化完成了，再想要强行扭转就变得难得多了，得再用外力强制打开子宫（o转a则为注射药物抑制omega子宫分化等，beta同理，所以a转o 有一点惨）


	2. 第二章

深沉的夜空，深蓝色的云温柔缱绻地舒展着，星星们都躲了起来，只剩一牙新月就着窗帘缝窥探室内令人脸红心跳的春光。

 

房间里实在有些香的过头了，馥郁的白兰地酒香混着甜甜的牛奶味，直直从鼻腔沁入心肺，让人沉郁其中。

 

跪伏在床上男孩粉白圆润的脚趾蜷起又展开，修长的小腿难捱地蹭着床单，却还是挣动不开腰肢上的大手。异物在柔软的甬道内不断深入进出，只是这次进去的不是冰冷的手术工具，而是火热的，Tony的性器。

 

“嗯……” 压抑的闷哼与肉体碰撞的情色水声在房间回响，窄小的甬道被强迫撑开，Peter被身后的男人干到身体止不住地打着抖。

 

Peter的脸紧紧埋在柔软的枕头里，臀部被迫抬高承受男人的冲撞，后入的姿势让他被进得更深，从背部的肌肉线条的紧张都能感受到他的忍耐和颤抖。

 

“你不是不想被我操吗？怎么这么湿了。”Tony手指抚过两人身体相连的地方，那儿已经湿黏一片。在被这样强势的alpha信息素侵袭时，后穴分泌体液是omega的本能，即使Peter只是个改造omega。面对身体本能反应的羞耻感让Peter把脸埋得更深了些，像要把自己钻到枕头里去。

 

这像小动物一样的反应勾起了Tony的兴趣，他现在十分想看Peter被他操的时候是什么表情。

 

Peter感觉身体一轻，没来得及挣扎，便被强行翻了过来，连带体内的粗硬性器也在自己体内研磨了一圈。后穴的刺激直冲头皮，Peter立即用小臂颤抖着紧紧盖住了脸。

 

和那天冰冷的金属器械的感觉完全不一样，Tony的东西烫得有种灼烧感，又硬得像铁，况且对Peter未经人事的身体来说它实在太大了，穴口的褶皱因为被扩张到极限都有些失去血色的泛着白。Peter吞吃得非常吃力，但Tony完全没有顾及到他是第一次，在他肠道里凶猛地顶弄着。似乎故意要逼得Peter哭叫出声，Tony还在向他描述两人身体相连部位的模样，紧紧遮住脸的手臂也被Tony强硬掰开，露出一张通红的，泫然欲泣的脸。

 

Peter眼角眉梢都泛着红，平时显得有些稚气的脸庞也因为被情欲侵袭变得勾人起来。棕色的眼眸上一片潋滟水光。

 

“你这么看我…是不是想被我操死？”Tony俯下身在他耳边轻轻吐着气。

 

Peter无力地摇着头，他太羞耻了，但情欲的感觉是如此真实，让他被扔到这张床上之前的所有反抗所有拒绝都像是欲拒还迎。Peter偏过头不去看他，死死咬住下唇忍耐着快要溢出的呻吟，直到被Tony猛的顶到了生殖腔。

 

“别…阿！”被扩张器强行扩张生殖腔的痛感记忆犹新，心理上的恐惧让Peter下意识惊惧地叫出了声。他打挺似的弹了一下，“不要…” 因为未进入发情期，Peter的生殖腔回到了自然闭合状态，然而此时却被外力试图强行进入，疼痛和恐惧让Peter额头沁出密密的汗。Tony对准了那窄小的入口狠狠顶撞着，终于整根性器都没入了peter身体。Peter终于忍不住呜咽着开口求饶，“疼…！好疼！Mr.Stark…我不要了…”

 

柔软娇嫩都生殖腔被强行进入，疼痛让Peter不停向后缩，眼框里也迅速聚满了水雾，被Tony再狠狠一撞，眼泪便顺着眼睫簌簌落了下来。

 

“宝贝真厉害，全部吃进去了。”黏腻的带着哭腔的求饶和下体被温软腔壁包裹的快感让Tony爽得直叹气，“SpiderMan是不是这里也特别敏感？…”Tony一下一下顶着那湿软的腔道，烫人的鼻息打在他耳边，Peter通红着脸，梗着脖子小声呜咽啜泣。

 

这可怜的孩子忍不住想自己到底做错了什么，短短的几天，自己的人生就天翻地覆了。分化、被强制改造、被侵犯，被进入身体最深处直至忍不住求饶痛哭。

 

不满Peter的分心，Tony将他抱上自己大腿，手臂紧紧环住Peter的腰，连带着两人结合的部位，Peter被迫重重坐到底。身体的重量让Peter有种要被顶到胃的错觉，“太深了…我要坏了…真的…呜…”Peter被顶得上移，本能地连连喊着Tony的名字哀求，甬道也止不住痉挛着。滑腻的内壁蠕动包裹让Tony深深地叹了口气，顶弄的动作也越来越快，Peter觉得自己快被顶穿了，身体里面像变得乱七八糟，他终于彻底崩溃地哭出了声，抽噎使得身体不断收缩，Tony差点没把持住射出来，抵住Peter宫口的性器前端又涨大了些，惩罚性地狠狠拍了下Peter挺翘的臀肉。

 

察觉到的Peter像只受惊的小兽，纵使学校的生理卫生课从没认真听的他也知道，Tony要在他体内成结了…他用尽最后一点力气手脚并用地挣扎推拒着，满脸泪水地说，“求求你…别射在我里面…我……我真的会怀孕的…”

 

“怎么，难道你还在期望你能变回alpha？”Tony轻笑一声，“你在做梦。”这样低声下气的哀求也没能让Tony有一丝一毫的动摇。

 

“sorry，kid.”Tony俯身探到Peter颈侧，双手铁钳一般紧紧箍住男孩的手臂，对着后颈那块香的过分的皮肉轻轻舔吮着，然后毫不犹豫地一口咬了下去，留下一个深深的牙印，并痛快地在Peter生殖腔内射了出来。Peter挣扎无能，只得被迫承受。“全在你身体里了，一点都没流出来。你真是天生做omega的料。”Tony看着Peter失神的眼，吻了吻他满是泪痕的脸  
脸颊。

 

Peter被彻底标记了，最直接的身体信息素的变化让Peter终于接受了现实，他再也不可能变回alpha了。

 

他真的会怀孕吗…他会大着肚子去上学，他能想到Flash说“我记得是谁信誓旦旦地说自己是个alpha？怎么现在被人搞大了肚子就来上学了”的表情。他也不能再去夜巡，不能当superhero，哪有大着肚子的蜘蛛侠…

 

他多希望这一切都不是真的。躺在自己从小一直仰慕崇拜的IRON MAN的床上，被操到连一句完整的话都说不出。

 

Tony已经从他体内退了出去，Peter浑身打着战，小腹微涨，他被强制打开的生殖腔里，灌满了Tony的精液。Peter想去洗个澡，浑身粘腻的感觉让他喘不过气。但刚挪动到床沿就被一把按回了床上。

 

“kid，你不会以为这就完了吧…？只做一次，我怎么确保你能怀孕呢？”不顾Peter惊惧的眼神，Tony重新变得火热性器在他穴口蹭了蹭，经过之前的开拓，Tony没阻碍地整根没入，Peter完全没防备地被拉开大腿狠狠撞进身体最深处。他甚至已经叫不出来了，只能被迫完全打开自己的身体，承受这一切。

 

夜晚太长了。

 

最后Peter都不知道这一夜是如何结束的，他在途中便失去了意识。醒来时已经是第二天下午，Peter感到隐秘部位酸痛不已，穴口也红肿不堪，满身的痕迹和沉甸甸的小腹提醒着他昨晚的一切。他咬咬牙下了床，急切地寻找着自己的衣服和手机，他要赶紧回去，may得多担心他。

 

这时门被推开了，是Tony。

 

Peter本能反应地向后躲了躲，显然昨晚给他留下了很大的阴影。

 

Tony眼神暗了暗，“Friday说你醒了。”

 

“让我回家…may姨会担心我…。”Peter用被子挡着自己的身体，他不知道这在Tony眼里是不是显得很多余。

 

“事实上并不会，你已经去参加stark工业组织的实习生培训了，may知道后很开心。”

 

Peter脸色白了白，“你…我还要待多久。”

 

“直到你怀孕。”

 

Tony走进来，反手关上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

“我很爱他，但他总是试图逃离我的掌控。我只是害怕。也许一个孩子能绑住他，我们的孩子。”

 

***  
Peter最喜欢早上。

 

在面对一切之前真空一般的早上。

 

米色的天花板，被海风轻轻吹起的白色窗纱，往窗外一瞧就能看见大片的海。这样的晨间时光甚至可以称得上是惬意的，但Peter只是静静躺在床上，瞧着天花板，一点起来的意思都没有。

 

他知道过不了五分钟，Tony就会进来。给他验孕。

 

Peter已经习惯了这一切，好像这才是他人生的常态。他甚至学会了在Tony每晚干他的时候环住男人的脖子，主动绞紧后穴，以期望他快点射出来，好让自己能多休息一会儿。

 

虽然他白天什么事也没有，不去上学之后他都不知道今天是星期几了，但他还是总想睡觉。他的体力一直没有恢复，也许这和Tony给他打的抑制剂有关。他不禁想他现在这样算什么呢？虚弱无力的蜘蛛侠，无法使用超能力，被强行改造成Omega，等着被人干到怀孕。

 

他就这样每天呆在这幢房子里，不知道May工作还顺不顺利，那个烦人的红头发同事有没有又给她找麻烦，她的厨艺有没有进步，最近有没有交新男朋友。

 

他不知道Ned最近好不好，有没有买到JOJO的新刊，周末能不能找到人和他一起拼乐高。

 

他也不知道自己上次西语测验得了多少分，还有物理，他已经落下了很多物理课了……他真的真的想回到学校，去上学，回到家，那个皇后区的小公寓。可他不能。

 

Peter越飘越远的思绪被一声轻响唤回，房门被推开了。

 

“Friday说你醒了。”Tony拿着一个小电子仪朝他走来，他将仪器贴近Peter颈后，几秒后就会出检验结果。

 

Tony依然抱有相当大的期待，他紧盯着屏幕，希望能得到他想要的那个结果。虽然他已经失望了十几次了。

 

然而几秒后Peter从他脸上的表情知道，没有，自己还是没有怀孕。Peter暗自舒了口气，看到男人吃了瘪，他甚至还有点开心，他觉得自己应该根本就不会怀孕，他是Alpha，Peter还是觉得自己是个Alpha。

 

然而Tony知道这只是时间问题，改造Omega由于体质原因本来就较难受孕，所以Tony一点也没气馁，他只需要等。Tony看着低着头的男孩头顶的发旋，几缕发丝随风轻轻飘动着，他忍不住伸手轻轻拨弄着它们。

 

两人都没有说话，窗外吹进来的海风将两人温柔包裹。Peter不知道男人此时心里在想什么，但他感觉到至少他此时应该心情不错，也许这是个好时机？他必须得开口了。

 

Peter攥了攥手指，像是费了点力气，仰起头对上Tony的眼睛，“我想去上学。”

 

Mr.Stark的眼睛像一颗甜蜜饱满的榛果太妃糖，他知道自己绝不应该夸他，但这双眼睛实在漂亮，他没法说谎，只能尽量避开这双眼，比如在床上被面对面进入的时候。可做到最后他实在不能保持清醒了，他大口喘息，哽咽，高潮那一瞬间无意识张开眼，第一眼映入眼帘的就是这双琥珀色的眼睛。

 

它们离自己这样近，就在他眼前，却好像很深很深，容纳了整个宇宙，他就这样跌进了宇宙里，然后永远在太空飘浮。

 

所以每次看着Mr.Stark的眼睛，他还是会紧张。可这种时候飘忽不定的眼神只会暴露自己的不安，Peter无意识地舔了下嘴唇，等着男人的回答。

 

“现在不行。”

 

果然，还是这样。Peter不死心地看着Tony，以期冀能找到一个突破口，男人的表情没有一点波澜，眼睛却还盯着他，Peter不知道他在看哪里，像是自己的鼻尖，又像是下巴。

 

“我要去上学。”Peter吸了口气再次说到。

 

Tony温柔地用大拇指擦过他的嘴唇，“我们不是说好等你怀孕后么？”

 

第一次Peter没有躲避男人的触碰，只是略微带着点鼻音哀求道，“求你，我快期末考试了。”

 

期末考试，Tony竟突然生出了点罪恶感。是啊，尽管Peter已经分化了，但他还是个高中生。

 

“你在这也可以学习。”Tony还是没打算让步。

 

好吧，Peter深吸了口气。

 

“你想我给你舔吗？”

 

Tony没说话。

 

看来有希望，Peter紧接着说：“我给你舔，你让我去上学，好吗？”

 

Peter仰着头看他，眉头轻轻抬起，眉尾软软垂落，一脸的心甘情愿，暖棕色的眼珠里写满了恳求，Tony几乎找不到拒绝的理由了。况且他一直很痴迷男孩的嘴唇，它薄薄的，永远带着青少年的粉色，在被自己操得狠了的时候上边会多出几个泛白的齿痕。

 

他吻过很多次Peter的唇，Peter仍未恢复的体力疲于应付这样频繁的性事，每次做到最后peter都几乎失去意识，只能低低地哼叫求饶，他这时会吻他，吻过他的唇，他的舌，舔过他的牙床，他的口腔上鄂，他一点都不会反抗，Tony真希望他永远都这么乖。但Peter从没主动亲过他。

 

现在他居然主动提议给自己口。这个提议真的太诱人太具吸引力了。况且条件也十分合理。让他去上学而已，他可以放了学就把Peter接回来。

 

“Alright.”他挑了挑眉，只考虑了几秒钟便答应了。

 

Peter没有丝毫犹豫地下了床，光着脚踩在羊毛地毯上，跪在Tony膝盖前，动作甚至有点急切。

 

Tony才意识到他是真的很想去上学。

 

Peter跪伏着向前屈身，床沿有点低，他必须这样压低了腰身才能够到Tony的腿间。他拉开男人裤链的动作有点抖，这是他第一次做这个，但自慰的经验让他至少知道他应该怎么去做。那根东西在接触到自己手心时便慢慢醒了过来，在自己手心里变大变热，沉甸甸的。

 

Peter在心里唾弃自己，居然连这种交换条件都能说出来：给一个Alpha口交。换做两星期前的自己一定不会同意，但现在他都不知道被这玩意换着花样操过多少回了，他吸了口气，没有什么可羞耻的了，舔吧。

 

Tony看着男孩一手轻轻捧住自己的性器根部，然后低下头，舔了一口他的性器前端，Peter的舌头很软，带着温暖的濡湿感，他轻轻舔过着顶部的小孔，只是试探性的轻舔，便立马便收了回去，但仅是这样一下，Tony便涨得有些发疼了，接着他看到Peter伸出粉色的舌尖开始沿着柱身的筋络慢慢向上舔着，他其实称不上舔得多好，技术实在生疏，但Peter向下垂着的轻轻颤动的睫毛和粉色的舌尖带来的极强情色感还是刺激得Tony呼吸全乱了。

 

紧接着Peter含住了它，口腔包裹住整个前端，轻轻吮了一口。男孩口腔内的温度让Tony呼吸一紧。他感觉到Peter但舌头正在细细舔着那儿的沟壑，不时扫过前端的小孔，他闭了闭眼，深深呼了口气。

 

Peter柔软的嘴唇摩擦着他的性器，丝滑的口腔内壁包裹着它，不时发出湿淋淋的水声。虽然peter已经尽量含得更深，但仍有一截在外面，他用手握住那部分，轻轻动作着。从Tony的角度只能看到男孩有着柔软蓬松发丝的头顶和有点泛着红的鼻尖。往后是微微抬起，被包裹在睡衣里挺翘的臀部，再是男孩纤细的脚踝，突出的那一小块骨头还泛着红。

 

“看着我，kid.”Tony伸出手托了托Peter的下巴。

 

Peter顺从稍微抬了抬头，向上看着他，嘴里还吃力地含着他那活儿。他眼角泛着粉，连着耳根一直红到了脖子，大概是长时间不得要领的吞吐导致的。Tony忍不住坏心眼地向前顶了一下，Peter被顶到喉咙，忍不住想咳嗽，却因为嘴里含了这么个大物件儿没法咳出来，他两手抵住男人的胯骨想要让他出去一点，Tony却用手掌抵住peter的后颈，制住他的挣扎，在他口腔内冲撞着。

 

这感觉已经不是peter在为tony口交了，而是tony在操他的嘴。直到Peter呜咽着哭了出来，tony才放慢了动作。

 

咽喉抵着性器最敏感的前端不断收缩的感觉让Tony差点没射出来。当然他没有，他不太想这么轻易放过他。

 

原本Tony自认为他不是一个沉溺于性的人，在认识Peter之前他从未不对此着迷。虽然这些天不管peter如何抗拒，他每晚都会按着Peter做上好几次，直到他失去意识地昏睡过去为止，但他也能告诉自己是为了让Peter尽快受孕。

 

然而Peter现在在给他口交，他所有引以为傲的自制力都不复存在了。Peter让他着迷，让他沉溺。他甚至有点因为脑内过于强烈的快感而头晕目眩。

 

“Sorry，kid.”Tony深深呼了口气，然后射在了他嘴里，甚至用的还是往常那样温柔的语气，

 

peter被迫承受着，他没法回答，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了满脸，加上由于嘴巴长时间张开，无法吞咽只能顺着嘴角不断往下滴落的口涎。Peter现在看起来可真的是，太糟糕又太可爱了。

 

直到男人高潮的韵律结束，peter才拿过一旁的垃圾桶把嘴里的东西吐了出来，再抬头时Tony只看见他由于过久的摩擦而嫣红一片的湿润嘴唇，上边挂着的不知是口水还是自己的体液，睫毛也被泪水打湿，一簇簇软软地搭眼睑上。

 

说实话，这是Tony看见过的最色情，最具视觉冲击的画面了。高潮的那一刹那Tony甚至有种白光一现的错觉。这让他怔了好一会儿，他深深呼出一口气，用力闭了闭眼，才缓缓睁开。

 

Peter脸颊已经酸到不行，他用手擦了擦嘴，又擦擦眼泪，“我可以去上学了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter紧靠着身后建筑赭红色的石墙，探出半个头，朝学校的方向望去。今天刚下过雨，墙面的石砖还有点潮，凉意透过他薄薄的衫，将背后的汗也一并降了温。Peter无意识地用手指抠着石砖缝隙，心跳得飞快。

 

他紧盯着校门口的那辆车，黑色的车身斜停在校门口，车窗紧闭，看不见里面。Peter在等一个时机。

 

人走了一批又一批，直到校门口只剩三两学生，驾驶室的车门才被打开，司机大概终于等得不耐烦了，下车朝校门走去。

 

就是现在，跑吧。

 

不顾路人惊疑的眼神，Peter拽紧书包带三步并作两步冲了出去，他压低身子一路狂奔，风在耳边呼啸，而他的心跳还要盖过耳边的风声。第一次用一根细细的蛛丝荡过纽约上空时他也不曾这么紧张。

 

显然他在违背Tony和他的“约定”。他想要的不只是上学，他想完完全全回到从前的生活，平日上课放学，做一个普通的高中生，私下则是保护纽约市民的超级英雄……而不是属于钢铁侠的omega。

 

说来好笑，想回个家他都得这么胆战心惊，或许他不该冒这个险，可他想见May。May在电话里总问他什么时候回来，她说她交了新男友，人很不错，也许他们哪天可以一起吃个饭，他想尝尝May学的新菜。May说她最近调班了，现在每周要上两天晚班，好在晚上的工作很清闲，May还说了很多。他真的很想May。

 

所以即使再冒险他也要一试，最坏的结果又能有多坏呢，不会比现在更坏了。

 

现在他准备抄一条近道回May那儿，如果能成功，这条他夜巡时偶然发现的可以绕过大部分主干道的巷子一定功不可没。

 

拐了个弯Peter便钻进了那条小巷，大概是两侧的楼挨得太近，阳光照不进来，加上才下过雨，小巷的温度显得比外面低了好几度。湿黏的路面被Peter踏得噼啪作响，他怀疑自己会在下一秒滑倒，但又不敢放慢脚步。因为只要穿过这条巷子，再拐过两个街角，他就能回家了。

 

但这会儿Peter后颈一阵飕飕的凉意让他打了个激灵。按理说他的蜘蛛感应早已随着超能力一并消失，但他现在却切实地感觉到有人在背后盯着他。Peter越跑越快，心都快要跳出胸腔，他想这短短几十米的巷子怎么这么长。跑出巷道的最后一秒他没忍住回头瞟了一眼，他以为他会看见什么，但那儿只有漆黑一片。他什么也没看见。

 

随后的事情顺利得出乎意料，所以当Peter终于喘着气一把抱住May时，他还觉得自己在做梦。他真的回来了，回到了这间他日思夜想的，充满了他快乐回忆的小小公寓。

 

大概他的表现吓坏了May，May摸着他的额头问他怎么了，是不是实习太辛苦。Peter答说，是很辛苦，我很想你。May笑说他怎么这么傻。

 

这晚他如愿以偿地吃到了May学的新菜，培根蛋酱意面。说实在的，非常好吃。Peter这次是真心实意地称赞，“这是餐馆的水平。”

 

直到May向他道了晚安，他还是觉得这天过得很不真实。时隔多日终于回到了这里，Peter躺在属于自己的小床上，被子暖烘烘地裹着他，他却罕见地失眠了。因为翻来覆去地睡不着，最后Peter只好睁着眼盯着上床床板，这儿的一切都让他如此怀念，包括床板上的他拿马克笔写的一大堆物理公式，几句他废了大功夫才背下来的西语格言，还有他从前小心翼翼贴上去的，被他摸了很多次边缘已经有点儿磨损泛黄的钢铁侠贴纸。

 

等等……？一团火从Peter胸膛噌得烧上了他的面颊，他面红耳赤地跳起来摸上床板，将贴纸用力一撕，再报复式地恶狠狠把它们揉成一团，打开窗朝窗外扔了出去。

 

再次躺下来的Peter一把用被子蒙住头，他不禁想到上次睡在这张床上时，钢铁侠还是他最喜欢的超级英雄，从小就喜欢。从前Tony于他，是信念，是榜样。他希望和钢铁侠并肩作战，共同进退，他幻想过和Tony一起战斗，希望自己能在危急关头帮他一把，比如用蛛丝拽住敌人扔向他的巨型废铁什么的，然后他们再对视一眼，只要那一个眼神。

 

他想和Tony站在一起，而绝不是现在这样，被豢养，被操纵，被驯服。

 

沉浸在过往思绪里的Peter这晚做了一个非常怪异的梦，他看见Ned变成了一条人鱼，在那栋别墅下喊他，要给自己一把剪刀，说用它捅进Tony的心脏，他就能变回alpha。

 

他没接。

 

Ned问，你不想回来吗？他答说我不是小美人鱼。然后纵身一跃跳进了海里，但他发现他对海洋非常陌生，他越沉越深，最后被这片海席卷包围。

 

Peter在缺氧的溺毙感中惊醒，身上汗涔涔的，他朝窗外望去，一片静谧的黑，只有被笼罩在黑夜中梧桐树的影子，和枝叶摩擦的沙沙声。Peter再也没睡着，他止不住地在想，或许美人鱼也不想拥有人类的双腿，却被变成了人，因为没人能操一条鱼。

 

第二天依然平静，除了Flash皱着鼻子问他身上怎么有股酒味之外。课上Peter就着Ned的物理笔记把之前落下的内容都看了一遍，没什么太难的，他都能搞定，下课他们还一起去拼了乐高，好像所有的一切都在逐步回到正轨。

 

***  
放学后Peter刚回公寓就闻到一股淡淡的，十分熟悉的白兰地味。Peter有点儿慌乱，他虽然想过Tony会来找他，但没想到他会直接找到这里。Peter摘下耳机向前挪了两步，果然那人就坐在沙发上和May聊天。

 

“hey！Peter，你怎么没告诉我你这次实习还被评了奖？”May满脸欣慰地说着。

 

“……”

 

他的视线在Tony脸上转了两圈，又回到May身上，才答道，“没什么好说的。”

 

May还想多问几句，却被Tony打断，说要和Peter去房间聊些工作上的事。

 

Peter没动，他多希望自己此刻能黏在地板上。直到Tony向他使了个眼色，又瞟了May一眼，Peter才不得不转了身。

 

两人进到房间，Tony便反手带上了门。盈入鼻腔的熟悉信息素气味让Peter呼吸一窒。他被Tony逼得后退了两步，跌坐在床上。

 

Peter低着头看着床角，等男人发话。

 

“这两天玩得开心吗。”Tony的语气听不出情绪。

 

“我……”他迟疑着，不知该怎么回答。“我得复习期末考了，我之前…落下了很多。”

 

“难道我那儿不能复习？”男人走到床边，居高临下地看着他。

 

Peter从话里觉察出一丝危险，他咽了口口水，“我保证……考试结束我就回去。”

 

“你当时不是这么说的。”他拍拍男孩大腿，示意他把腿移开，自己要坐这个位置。“再说……你觉得你直接告诉我我会不同意？”

 

见鬼了，你会同意才怪。你之前连学校都不让我去，Peter只能心里吐槽，面上摆出一副默认的样子。

 

“原来在你心里我是一个蛮不讲理的人。”Tony向前倾着身体，温热的呼吸打在Peter脸上。

 

当然不是，你比蛮不讲理更过分。Peter继续径自沉默着，他简直为这个男人的自信感到钦佩。但突如其来的压迫感让Peter很紧张，他想把身体往后退一点，却被Tony捏住脸颊。

 

“我是不是太久没操你了。”Tony看着一脸不知所措的男孩，近乎温柔地吐出这几个字。他的手指从Peter的脸颊滑到领口，感受着指尖下身体瞬间僵硬。

 

Peter脸色白了几分。

 

“我等了你，但你不回来，我只好来找你。”Tony从领口继续向下滑。

 

“别，我现在就和你回去。”Peter一激灵，说着就要站起来拿书包，他有点害怕了。

 

“急什么。”Tony将男孩重新按了回去。“我话还没说完。”

 

“很多次，我都想向你道歉，比如每次你在床上被我干哭的时候……”Tony手也没停，从Petert恤下摆伸了进去，再摸到Peter肚脐，带着几分挑逗意味地抚弄着他的腰侧。

 

Peter脸抑制不住地开始变红，越来越浓郁的信息素味道让他难以招架，他已经有点儿思维不清。Tony在向自己道歉吗……他在做的事完全没有一点儿道歉的诚意。

 

“可我说不出口，因为如果说了对不起却还是继续犯错，那还不如不说，是吗？”Tony话锋一转，左手摸上了Peter腿间，“所以我不准备道歉。”

 

Peter赶紧按住男人的手，摇着头小声说：“别开玩笑了。”他不在乎Tony向不向他道歉，就算道歉也不能改变什么。当下的问题是May就在外面，他不能和他做这个。

 

“我什么时候和你开玩笑了。”

 

Tony放在他腰侧的手一路上滑，再探到Peter身后抚过他的脊椎和肩胛骨。门外不时传来May走动的声音，Peter紧张得不行，“我们回去做吧，回你那儿，或者去酒店……别在这，好不好？”Tony看着男孩快要哭出来的表情，仍然说：“酒店？这个提议挺好的，下次我们可以试试。”

 

“但我现在就想操你。”

 

***  
直到毫无反抗之力地被按倒在那张小小的单人床上，Peter仍紧张地弓着身子。Tony轻缓地抚过他腹部变得明显的肌肉线条，在男孩耳边低语，“好几天没做了，你想我吗？”

 

Peter呼吸急促，但只是咬住嘴唇，把脸偏到一边。

 

看Peter拒不配合的模样，Tony忍不住生出了点逗弄他的心思，“或者应该说，你想我的老二吗？”Tony坏心眼地调侃着，手也探到Peter身下，在那已经变得湿润的穴口慢条斯理地狎弄。“你还觉得能混过去吗，那我现在就进去了。”Tony作势将手指往里探了探。

 

Peter猛得一颤，他怕得不行，又觉得十分羞耻，只好闭上眼胡乱点了点头。

 

“你骗我。”Tony往里入了一个指节。

 

“我没有……！”Peter赶紧睁开眼睛用力地摇了摇头，他眼里已经起了雾，整张脸红到了耳朵尖。

 

“那你说。”

 

“……我…我想你。”Peter说得磕磕绊绊。

 

“我也想你。”得到满意的答案，Tony缓缓把手指推得更深，感受着温暖内壁紧张蠕动的挤压感。

 

“我已经说了！你不是说不放进来吗……”Peter立即有种上当的感觉，他咬着下唇瞪着他，红着脸推拒，“我没骗你，我真的没骗你。”

 

“你没骗我。”Tony拽着他的腰向前一带，Peter没忍住发出一声急促的气音，Tony两根手指完全插到底，“不过我在骗你。”他让Peter的小腿环住他的腰，方便手指在男孩体内的动作，Peter欲哭无泪，他又气又急，想避开Tony的手指，又怕自己叫出来被May发现，用手背紧紧捂住嘴，几番不得要领的挣扎扭动后反而被进得更深，整个臀部被Tony的手掌严丝合缝地包裹着。

 

“Peter？我要去上班了，你们聊完了吗？”

 

“没！没有…May，还没有。”Peter被May的声音吓得一激灵，他腰向上挺了一下，已经完全站起的性器也被Tony温热的手掌包裹住，精神高度紧张和体内作乱的手指让Peter无法思考，快感刺激得他头皮发麻，整个人都崩了起来。

 

“放松点。”Tony温热的鼻息喷在他耳边，“夹这么紧，我的手拿不出来了。”

 

“那我先走了？”May在门外说。

 

“好……”Peter努力放松着全身的肌肉，他慢慢吐着气，尽量让呼吸平稳，装作语气正常的样子。

 

“对了Peter，我还没有和你讲讲Jason呢！你怎么不问问我他人怎么样？”May像是突然想起什么，兴致勃勃地问道。

 

“……Jason人怎么样？”Peter条件反射地答道。Jason是谁？他脑袋一片空白，刚放下没几秒钟的心又悬到高点，Peter的反应惹得男人轻笑，他伏在男孩耳边吐着气：“真的很遗憾现在放在里面的不是我的老二。”

 

Peter余下的所有注意力都放在门外的May身上，无暇回话，没想到在他体内的敏感点周围装作不得要领地打着圈儿的手指，这会儿突然按了上去。

 

Peter腰一软，他牙关打颤，快感直冲大脑，马上就要被插射，却突然感觉下体一紧，Tony圈住他性器根部，射精被迫中止，层层累积却不能抒发的快感让他快要昏死过去。

 

“他是我遇见过最体贴细心的男人…你知道吗，上次我们吃饭的时候……”May继续说着，但Peter一个字也没听见，他全身都在抖，却无法摆脱，他脚趾蜷缩，觉得自己要疯了。

 

“说点好听的。”

 

Peter大口喘息，这会儿他一个字也说不出来，他怕他一张口就是变了调的呻吟。他双眼噙着泪，下巴微微颤动，一脸哀求地看着Tony，男人挑挑眉，一副在等他的模样。Peter只好抬起上身颤颤巍巍地凑到Tony的脸颊旁开始亲他。从脖子亲到耳垂，从脸颊亲到下巴，从鼻尖亲到嘴角，算是他的示好。Tony却还是没表态。Peter终于颤抖着吻上了他的嘴唇，先是碰了碰，然后试探性地伸出舌头轻轻地舔，Tony张开嘴，Peter很自觉地含住了他的舌头，直到两人呼吸越来越重，因得不到足够的空气而分开嘴唇。男孩眼里聚满了水雾看着Tony，Tony似乎很受用，大发慈悲地松了手。他一声低哼，立刻拱起背脊射了出来，挂在Tony腰上的腿也往下坠了几分，只能伸手拽住男人的西装领口。

 

“Peter，我今晚应该穿哪件衣服？Jason可能会去接我下班。”May继续说道，她在门外走来走去，不知道在找什么，“那件淡绿色的连衣裙怎么样？”

 

Peter立即转头看窗外，那件连衣裙现在就挂在他房间窗台的晾衣杆上。

 

“May要进来了……”Peter气若游丝，高潮后的语调都像是在呻吟，他羞愧难当，两人一身狼藉，衣服都沾上了他方才的体液。

 

Tony饶有兴趣地看着男孩潮红的脸，“说吧。”

 

“我错了。”Peter立即开口。

 

“嗯哼。”Tony挑了挑眉。

 

“我再也不乱跑了。”Peter喘了口气，试探性地抬起湿红的眼睛瞧着Tony。

 

“宝贝，你知道我想听什么。”Tony灼灼盯着他。

 

Peter咬了咬下唇。

 

“May，我觉得……”男人高声说道，眼睛却没离开Peter，男孩一惊，下意识地阻止着，想去捂Tony的嘴，“别……”

 

Tony抬头避开男孩在空中乱挥的手，“淡绿色挺适合你的。”

 

“不不，不！我爱你，我爱你……我爱你！”Peter哭喊出声，枪口抵在他脑门上了。Peter缩成一团，环住Tony的脖子低低在他耳边重复了一声又一声。

 

“我也爱你。”Tony满意地在男孩汗湿的额头上印下一吻，而后对着门外说，“不过男人会更喜欢你现在身上这条洋红色的裙子，我刚进门差点挪不开眼。”

 

“噢！太好了，我刚还在找我那条绿裙子呢。”门外的窸窣响动终于停下，公寓的门被打开，“Peter，今天晚饭你们出去吃吧。”

 

随着清脆的关门声，Peter软软瘫倒，白皙的胸膛随着急促的呼吸起伏着。他仰着头看着那块被他撕下来的贴纸印记出神。那一小块木纹的颜色很新，比周围更加鲜亮。不过现在贴纸被他撕走，要不了多久这块也会黯淡下来，变得和周围一样了。


End file.
